Flames
by xoxlissalovesyouuxox
Summary: Hinata has been happily dating Kiba for 6 months and they are moving in together. but what will happen when their new neighbor is none other than her old boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki? will old flames ignite? may conatin lemons.
1. Meeting

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hey soo this is chapter one I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! I don't own Naruto :]._

I walked down the street and looked up into the cloudless blue sky. A light summer breeze ran through my mop of wavy violet hair. Konoha was so beautiful this time of year. I stopped on the bridge to look down into the river, the sun reflected brightly into the dark pool of indigo giving just a peek into life in the water.

Just then my vision went black as two large hands covered my eyes, "Guess who?" he said as he took his hands out of my eyes and wrapped them around my waist I turned around and smiled "Kiba!" I said excitedly. He pulled me in and kissed me softly. "What are you doing out this early its only noon?" I teased. "Yeah well Akamaru woke me up to take him for a walk." I looked down at the big fluffy white dog that wagged his tail when he saw me "Good boy!" I said petting his head, He jumped up and knocked me to the ground licking me affectionately. I giggled," Come on boy," he said "Get off." He pulled me up. "Hey so since I'm here why don't you come see the apartment now?" "Well I was going to get some groceries for us but I'll do it later. He smiled "Great!" He grabbed my hand as we began walking.

When we arrived at our building we got into the big elevator and made our way up to the 6th floor apt. 6A. When we got to the door he stopped me "Ok close your eyes!" He said wrapping an arm around my waist as he unlocked the door and led me into our new apartment. "Ok open them." I opened them wide in awe. The apartment looked beautiful. Way nicer than the last time I was here. All the furniture mine and his had been put in. The walls were painted, and the kitchen now had all its appliances. "Oh my gosh Kiba I love it!" I said pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. When Kiba had asked me to move in with him only a month ago I thought there was no way he could do it but he had surprisingly outdone himself. He picked me up into his arms "I'm glad." he said beginning to kiss me his lips moved softly against mine. "Well I have to go get groceries, before all the good stuff goes!" "Alright." He said making a pouty face. "Wipe that pout off your face!" I said jokingly" I'll be back in a little while" "Fine." he sighed pouting even more. I kissed him on the cheek and went outside.

I walked down to the supermarket. It was really crowded, nothing I didn't expect it was Saturday after all. Luckily I got out of there in an hour with everything I needed. I walked back to the apartment lost in thought thinking of what to make Kiba for dinner. When I reached the door I grabbed the handle until something stopped me.

"Hey Hinata long time no see!" That voice that all too familiar voice that voice I had onced longed to hear. I dropped my groceries as I stood there unmoving frozen. I forced myself to turn around. I turned to see to bright pools of blue studying me up and down, "Naruto Uzumaki…" I whispered. He had a big smile across his long slender face; his long blond hair came down over his forehead while the sides of it brushed the three dashes across his cheeks. He wore a short sleeve black shirt which revealed how toned he was and ripped baggy jeans he looked hot and so much more mature. He put a hand behind his head "you look really different." "You do too." I said a blush coming over my cheeks. "I haven't seen you in what 4 years? Right?" "Yeah n-not since we w-were 16." I said stuttering something I thought I had grown out of. "Wow!" he said. "S-so when did y-you get back in t-town?" I said "Well just about a month ago America was great!" "So is that your apartment?" "Well it's my boyfriend's and mine" "Oh" he said the disappointment showing on his face. There was a long silence as we stood there.

I shook my head to snap me back to reality. _Oh no the groceries_ I thought to myself. I quickly bent down and started collecting them "let me help you!" he said already helping me throw some in the bag "I-it's fine r-really!" I said smiling. "No I insist let me help!" we both reached for the same can of tomato sauce his hand was now on top of mine. I looked up my face getting hot. He was right there our faces only inches apart. We stared at each other. I looked into those eyes those bright blue eyes, as so many memories and feelings came flooding back to me. He moved in a little closer to me our faces only about 3 inches apart. My mind was racing what would I do?


	2. I'm Sorry!

_**Chapter 2**_

Here's Chapter 2 Hope you like it! Please read and review :] I don't own Naruto!

My heart was pounding so hard it felt as though it might thump right out of my chest. My mind was racing what in the world was I doing? I shook my head smacking into his in the process. He fell backwards clutching his forehead. "O-Oh my god! A-Are you okay N-Naruto?" I said in panic "I'm s-so s-sorry!" he got to his feet covering a large bump the size of a small egg. He blushed "I'm fine really!" I grabbed his arm "N-No you're not l-let me g-get you some i-ice!" I opened the door hitting Kiba who must have heard all the commotion. "Damn!" he yelled clutching his nose. _Oh carp what was wrong with me? _I thought to myself. "I'm s-so sorry K-Kiba are you a-alright does it h-hurt!" "I'm fine don't worry baby!" he said smiling a trickle of blood beginning to flow from his nose. _Damn men these days always pretending to be tough and macho_. I grabbed his arm with my other hand and ran both him and Naruto to the kitchen and sat them down at the table. I sprinted to the newly installed freezer and grabbed an Ice pack and a giant bunch of paper towels. I gave Naruto the ice pack "Press this on your head okay?" he nodded and grabbed the cold package. I handed Kiba the paper towels he grabbed them with his bloody hands his head held back. I walked him over to the sink pulling his arm I held the towels to his nose as he washed his hands.

I looked to Naruto his gaze focused on me our eyes meeting I once again remembered our high school days all the days we spent together and how much I had loved him I never wanted to be with anyone else back then. I saw his gaze turn to Kiba and me together. He sighed" I better get going" he said removing the icepack from his head. "A-Are you s-sure you're o-okay?" Kiba looked at me puzzled my sudden stuttering making him confused. Naruto smiled his big goofy smile putting a hand behind his head "Yeah I'll be ok and don't worry!" I smiled at him "Hey wait!" he said he ran out the door picked up my two bags of groceries and dropped them steadily on the counter. I smiled at him "Lets catch up soon ok?" he said as he shut the door.

I stared at it for a few seconds a part of me longing for his return. Then I looked up at Kiba his eyes focused on me "Who was that guy?" he said a hint of jealousy in his voice. "That's Naruto Uzumaki our new neighbor," I said he looked at me wide eyed "You mean your ex-boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki? The one you dated in high school? The same one that left you and went to America?" he said in shock I nodded his eyes still wide looking at me examining my every movement as I took his bloody tissues and threw them out. "So how's your nose? Does it hurt really bad?" no response his eyes still focused on me I sighed putting my arms around him "Will you stop! We dated 5 years ago it's no big deal now!" I said lying to myself. He pulled me into his strong arms and kissed me. I sighed and took out the jar of tomato sauce and a box of rigatonis and began cooking.

The weekend came and his bags were all packed along with lots of sandwiches and chips for him and his friend. He was heading out camping with his friends Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and of course Akamaru. He turned to me his bags on his shoulders and picked me up into his arms and pulled me tight then kissed me passionately. "I'll miss you!" I said he kissed me once more "I'll miss you more!" I patted Akamaru who licked me in response. I sighed as they walked out the door this was gonna be a lonely 4 days. I cleaned the house then decided some more shopping needed to be done. I took my usual path down to the supermarket the sun warming me in my strapless sun dress. To my surprise the store wasn't that busy I mean it was a Friday afternoon after all.

I walked back to the apartment in my own little world. But when I reached the door there he was coming out of his. "Hey!" he said smiling at me "H-Hi N-Naruto." _Stop _I told myself _you don't stutter anymore_. I regained my composure, "How you doing?" he said putting his hand behind his head. "I'm good how are you?" "Good" he said smiling "Hey I was wondering uhh can I take you to dinner … I mean umm you and your boyfriend of course…." He said flustered. He was looking at me his eyes focusing on me I felt my face get hot. "Um… well Kibas away this weekend … but we could go I guess..." I knew that I should have had said no, but I knew in my heart I didn't want to I wanted to go to dinner with him. He smiled his cheeks turning red. "What time should I pick you up?"


	3. Reminiscing

_**Chapter 3**_

Here's Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it thanks for all the comments3!

It was 6:30 and he was going to pick me up at 7 I got up from the couch and traded my comfy sweats and sweatshirt for my navy blue strapless sundress. Then I crimped my hair and threw on some mascara. It was 6:45 and I sat there the nervous butterflies stirring in my stomach I tried to shake them. _Why was I feeling like this? It wasn't a date? You're with Kiba! _I thought trying to convince myself. I went over to my bag of groceries and grabbed some ingredients I had to make some marinara sauce when I got home, for father would be coming over tomorrow afternoon to have dinner with Kiba and me. It was rare that my father liked the guys I dated but for some reason he liked Kiba they were actually friends they had gone to 2 football games together and often watched them on the T.V. together.

Just then there was a lite knock on the door I froze the butterflies in my stomach returning full force. I walked slowly over to the door and opened it slowly. He looked amazing he had on baggy ripped jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath it. I felt my face get hot as he stood there looking me up and down he put a hand behind his head "You look umm… sooo… uhh … ho- I mean… ama- I mean… g-good…" he said his face turning a light red. I smiled, looking into those bright pools of blue.

We walked down to the street "Soo where are you taking me?" I asked "It's a surprise!" he said smiling his goofy smile. We walked and walked until he put his hands over my eyes. "Are you kidnapping me!" I said jokingly. He laughed "Haha just be quiet and come with me." "I knew it you are kidnapping me!" We laughed for a while as he walked me down the street then he took his hands away. And there it was Ichiraku the ramen shop we used to go to together all the time when we were dating. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ramen bar. We sat down in the all too familiar red stools. He smiled "This place sure brings me back!" he said "Yeah..." I said I sat there thinking of all the memories we had here our first date our first kiss, and our last kiss… the scene of him leaving playing over and over in my mind. He seemed to notice my sadness "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stir up old memories It's just you used to love this place…and I-"I smiled I didn't want to make him feel bad, "No No! Its fine don't worry about it!" we sat there in an awkward silence. "Hey Listen I-"he was cut off by the arrival of Teuchi the owner and a longtime friend of Naruto's. "Naruto! And Hinata too! Wow I haven't seen you guys in years! How have you been!" He said excitedly. "Hey old man! I'm good how have you been? It's been soo long!" "Me too I've been good how are you Teuchi?" I added. "I've been great guys! My god you've grown up! Wow so are you guys here for your anniversary or something how many years have you been together now? I'll give you our couple's special like always!" Our faces turned bright red as we both fumbled for words "Umm w-were not u-uhh erm together a-anymore" I said flustered. Oh I-Im sorry, what can I get you he said clearly embarrassed "Its Ok! Don't worry about it! I'll have miso pork ramen please!" "Same!" he said there was an awkward silence until Teuchi left and went into the kitchen. Then he turned to me, "What I was gonna say before was that I'm sorry about what happened back then Im sorry that I left you I never wanted to hurt you…" he said sadly trailing off. Then a memory flashed back to me a memory that had burned in my brain since that day. It was a cold rainy March morning and I met him at Ichirakus for the last time he told me he loved me and he would never stop, I told him the same but I told him it would never work I told him that we would be too far away. I could see in his face in his eyes that he wanted to fight me and tell me it wasn't true but we both knew it was inevitable. We stood there holding each other the cold rain beating down on us like the tears pouring from my eyes. Then he kissed me goodbye our last kiss and left me to go to America and studied there for the rest of his high school years. I snapped back to reality "Thank you…" I said softly. There was a melancholy feeling now hanging in the air around us. But I looked into his sad eyes and smiled "Do you remember all the good times we had here?" I said We began reminiscing we started remembering all the fun we had by the time our ramen arrived it was like we were back in high school again and now time had passed like nothing had changed.

When we were finished we walked the quiet streets of Konoha looking up at the brightly lit sky filled with a full moon and many bright stars. It truly was a beautiful night. When we got to our building he stopped me, "Hey it's early why don't you come watch a movie with me? We could watch a Disney movie just like old times!" I knew I shouldn't have I had a boyfriend? But I reassured myself that we were just friends and that it would be fun. He led me into his apartment it looked the same as mine and Kiba's just a little messier. I slipped off my heels as he padded to the spot next to him on the couch. He got up and put in Toy Story 3. We both had always really loved Disney movies we used to watch them together all the time when we were together. Who cared if we were 21? The way I saw it you never got too old for Disney! We started watching it laughing every so often he turned to me "Señorita tu eres muy caliente! "He said trying to mimicking Buzz Lighter when they put him in Spanish. I laughed hysterically and almost starting crying. Then he yawned lightly and put his arm around my shoulder I gasped "Mr. Uzumaki did you just pull a move on me?" "No," he said innocently, "I was stretching." I giggled and let his arm stay there. He made popcorn and laid the bowl on the table in front of us not paying attention we both reached for it at the same time. We knocked it over I jumped down to the floor the popcorn was all over the place "Im so sorry!" I said. I started picking up piece after piece. "Hey will you stop! It's not your fault!" he bent down picking up handfuls of popcorn. It happened once again our hands reached for the last handful of popcorn. I felt face turn bright red. I looked up into his eyes his face so close to mine. He moved in closer to me the space closing between us. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it. My mind raced but this time I didn't smack his head I didn't turn away. In this moment I forgot everything else in the world I forgot Kiba, I forgot my father, I forgot the world the only thing I thought of was him and how much I wanted him. And then his lips met mine. He kissed me passionately our fingers interlocking. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his strong neck. We got to our feet our lips still intertwined. I never wanted him to stop as we stood there and I knew that all this time I had secretly longed for this longed to feel his lips on mine once more. He picked me up into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. And he carried me through a long hallway into his bed room.


	4. Guilt

_**Chapter 4**_

I hope you guys like it! Loving all the reviews thanks! I don't own Naruto.

Edit Draft

I woke up in his strong arms the heat radiating from his muscular body keeping me warm and cozy I laid there for a moment watching the steady rising and falling of his chest as he slept snoring slightly. I looked up into the sun roof above his bed way up on the high ceiling. I saw the bright morning sun shining through reflecting brilliantly off the dew sprinkled window. Scattering rainbows across the pale white walls. And that's when it all hit me I was awakened back into the real world where my boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka whom I just cheated on would be home shortly and my father and us were to have a nice dinner together which I had Not prepared at all! I put my head in my hands wishing to wake up regretting everything I had done. _What was I doing? I'm so stupid! _ I thought to myself.I slowly lifted the covers off my body and threw on my dress, and began to walk out of the bedroom. I held back tears. I didn't want to leave him here I wanted to stay there wrapped in his arms forgetting the world. But I knew I had to come back to the real world and face the consequences. Kiba would be home within the hour. I fought with myself as I grabbed my shoes and reached for the door but as I grabbed the knob I heard the sound of footsteps behind me "H-Hinata where are you going?" he said as he rubbed his eyes groggily. He began walking over to me "I'm sorry…" I said softly trying not to let him see my red face. Hey wa-"But I shut the door and ran into the apartment.

Kiba wasn't home yet, I fell to my knees in that dark house the tears falling from my eyes like rain from the sky. I sat there for a while, how could I have done this to him? I was a horrible person and he should hate me. I knew that I couldn't pretend any more I had feelings for him feelings that I couldn't deny. I got to my knees and went to the shower I walked like I was dead, a zombie that had no life left. I threw on a dress and covered up my red blotchy face with some make-up hearing a key in the lock. "Babe I'm home!" I heard the patter of paw prints scurrying toward the room I put on a fake smile and walked into the living room Akamaru greeted me with a lick, As Kiba pulled me up into his arms I hugged him tightly the guilt unbearable. He kissed me softly his lips moving slowly against mine. "I missed you so much!" "I missed you too…" I said softly.

Father would be here in about a half hour and I stirred the sauce It would be finished just in time. Luckily I had cleaned the house yesterday. Everything had to be perfect when father came he hadn't seen the new house yet and as usual he would be very critical. I sat there looking at the wall all I could think of was him. Images of last night flashing over and over in my mind like a broken record. I felt a pull on my arm "Hinata!" he yelled. "Wha-What?" I said dazed he stared at me wide eyed "I called you liked ten times. The sauce is gonna burn if you don't stir it!" "Oh my God sorry thanks!" "Are you ok? You seem really distracted and out of it what's on your mind?" "N-nothing! N-nothing! I'm just tired that's all!" I said flustered. I picked up the spoon and began stirring the sauce. His eyes still focused on me "I'm fine really!" before he could question me there was a knock on the door.

I opened it "Hello father," "Hello Hinata how are you?" he said sternly his face hard and serious as usual. He walked in already examining everything. As I went to shut the door I saw Naruto he looked up into my eyes as he was getting his mail, a vacant expression on his face. Then he looked back down and went inside. I stood there unmoving the pain in my heart beating down on me. "So this is your new house." My father said his voice breaking my trance. "Y-yes." I said softly "Well I guess its ok." He said in his cold voice. I sighed my father was never satisfied with anything I had or did he had never once complimented me on anything other than Kiba. "Hey Kiba my boy!" he said smiling "Mr. H! How are you?" They talked while I set dinner on the table.

My father left after dessert and I couldn't stand to stay here alone with him pretending that everything was ok pretending that I had missed him when I knew it wasn't true. So I called my best friend and told her to meet me at the coffee shop. I slipped out into the night and walked down the quiet streets. When I arrived Sakura was already there sitting at a table texting. Typical Sakura I said rolling my eyes. I walked over and she gave me a hug "Hey! How have you been! Oh My God I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever!" she practically screamed at me. "Hey! I've been good and I know it's been a couple of months right!" "Ahh I missed you!" she said excitedly. We sat down and ordered 2 coffees "So how have you been?" I asked "Well you know it's been good but things have been pretty crazy at the hospital and I've been working a lot of shifts." She said sighing. "Oh Wow you must be exhausted!" "How's Sauske taking that?" I asked. Sauske and her were engaged and were going to be married in 3 months. "Well he's ok with it I'm just glad we get at least some time together." I smiled I had always wanted to have a relationship like theirs they were always so happy! "But anyways why did you call me what's wrong? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you seemed upset on the phone." I sighed I knew I wanted to tell her but I'd been dreading it. "Sakura I did something horrible…" I said trailing off. She looked at me puzzled "What happened?" The words spewed out "Well I... Um… Kiba was away and… I and he was there and …I have feelings for him… And I stayed the night and…" She looked at me wide eyed "What do you mean?" "I slept with him…" I said the guilt hitting me like a slap in the face. "She moved in closer to me and grabbed my hand "You cheated on Kiba! But with who and why?" she said questioningly. "N-Naruto…" She looked at me surprised "Naruto Uzumaki! And you have feelings for him?" I nodded the tears already falling. She held my hand tight "It's gonna be okay!" she said and gave me a big hug. Now I'm gonna tell you what to do! I sat there my eyes opening wide at what she said and that's when I realized she was crazy!


	5. His Feelings

_**Chapter 5**_

So this chapter will be split between Hinata's and Naruto's point of view I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! I don't own Naruto ;].

_I knew she was crazy but not this crazy! _ I thought to myself as I shook my head and put my hands over my face recalling what she said, "You have to make them fight for your love like all out fighting and whichever one wins that's the one you should choose!" "What?" she said a puzzled expression on her face. I put up my hands and shook my head at her. She began laughing "I'm kidding I knew that would make you feel better! Success!" I laughed "You really had me going!" I felt fine for a moment I forgot him. Until they entered the coffee shop. He was dressed in an orange jacket with baggy ripped jeans they began walking over to us he hadn't noticed me until they reached the table. He looked at me our eyes meeting we both were frozen looking at each other for a long time. "Wow Baka you're awfully quiet." Sauske said tauntingly Naruto looked away "Shut up Teme!" Naruto said giving him a dirty look. Then he looked back at me "I gotta get going." He said "We just got here come on sit down with us!" Sauske said. But before he could answer I got to my feet "I'll go" I said softly and began to walk towards the exit. But he grabbed my arm and whispered "You stay… " and walked out the door. I stood there longing for him to return for all I wanted was to take him into my arms and hold him tight. Sakura came over to me and led me back to the table. Sauske looked at me puzzled "What was that all about?" Sakura looked at me and I nodded as she whispered it in his ear. He looked at me wide eyed. I put my head on the table what could I do?

_***Narutos POV***_

I walked down the dark streets looking down at the shadowy side walk. _Why did she have to be there? Why was she everywhere? _ I shook my head I shouldn't feel this way after she left me there with no explanation. I hated myself for loving her. Why did I? She had a boyfriend she didn't need me so why did I want her so badly? I shook my head in frustration. When I got home I sat down and put on the T.V. I sat there and all I could think of was her, her long beautiful lavender hair and her eyes that sparkled like pearls against the lite blush of her delicate cheeks. I was brought back to reality by a loud knocking at the door. "Baka open up!" he said "Teme? What do you want?" I let him in "Sakura told me what happened with you and Hinata." He said seriously. "So what?" I said the anger boiling up inside me "Who cares huh? She sure doesn't! She doesn't care she wants to pretend it never happened! I feel so stupid for feeling this way!" I yelled the words spilling out. "Naruto calm down." He said lightly. "I'm sorry... I just…" I sighed, he put a hand on my shoulder "You need to tell her how you feel." "She doesn't feel the same way she loves him…" "You have to try." He said reassuringly "Although If I where her I wouldn't love a Baka like you!" he said jokingly "Well I don't know what Sakura sees in you Teme!" I yelled back. We sat there laughing then I grabbed us some beers and we watched T.V.

I woke up to some loud rapping at my door I climbed out of bed groggily "I'm coming!" I yelled angrily as I looked at the clock it was only 12 I never woke up this early. I answered the door only to see him, her fiancé standing at my door with his stupid dog. "Hey! Naruto right?" he said cheerfully, "Yeah and your Kiba." I said uncaringly. "Yeah! Nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand I shook it firmly. "Yeah nice to meet you." I said sarcastically but he didn't seem to notice. "Soo I'm gonna throw a big surprise 22nd birthday party for Hinata and I know I don't know you that well but you guys are friends and I think she would really like it if you were there." "Yeah I'll go." "Good I'm sure she'll be really happy that you're there and um I hope this isn't awkward ya know the whole ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend thing…" "No not at all" I said smiling fakely. "Well I'm glad! Hey maybe we can go get a beer some time?" "Yeah." I said. He handed me an invitation and walked away. I had nothing against the guy I just hated him because he had her. As I shut the door I knew that this was my chance! At her party I would tell her how I felt.


	6. A Party?

_**Chapter 6**_

Hey Guys here's Chapter 6 thank you for all the reviews love you 3 ! Let me know what you think!

I sat in the bathroom looking into the long mirror looking at someone I didn't know. A stranger, someone completely unrecognizable. Her long violet hair hung down in waves reaching just over her shoulders brushing the beginning of her strapless black dress. She had on a slight amount of makeup but her eyes those eyes my eyes were cold and distant filled with secret and deception.

A crisp summer breeze blew through the open window blowing through my hair it lingered for a second cooling me. Kiba's voice echoed through the room "Come on Babe! We're gonna be late!" I sighed and turned away from the stranger that unknown girl in the mirror and rose to my feet.

I walked lightly in my heels to the living room he smiled at me "It's gotta be against the law to look that hot in public!" he said whistling I smiled and gave him a light laugh. He put my jacket around my arms and grabbed the keys.

We drove into the night, on our way to the dining hall to meet my father for my special Birthday dinner. "So," He said breaking the silence "Aren't you excited? It's your 22 birthday!" he put an arm around my shoulders the other guiding the wheel. "Um yeah I guess I'm just not that excited to be getting older and stuff," I lied.

The truth was that I was preparing for what was coming I was going to take Sakura's advice not that stupid one about them fighting over me but what she had said later on, "You need to make a choice but either way you need to tell Kiba and talk to Naruto." These were the things that were at the bottom of my list of things I wanted to do but I knew I had to. I couldn't go on pretending that everything was ok, I couldn't pretend that what had happened between Naruto and I was nothing. I had to do this.

My thoughts broke with the slamming of his door. He walked around to my door and opened it. "Oh what a gentlemen," I said teasingly, "Oh yes Madame may I take your coat?" he said in a butlers voice we laughed as I got out. He shut my door then he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. Although I knew I had feelings for Naruto I did truly love Kiba and this was why I had to figure this thing out I had to tell him the truth.

We walked up to the extravagant dining hall his warm hand against mine. I would tell him after this. As the doors opened and shut we were surrounded by pure twilight complete darkness. "What's going on?" I said reaching out for him he pulled me into his arms making me feel safe. Then the lights flashed on. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Hinata! "I looked into the smiling faces in a crowd in front of me, the faces of my friends and family. I put my hands over my mouth in shock feeling as though I might faint. He supported me not letting me fall. I smiled at everyone "Thank you soo much!" I said.

He leaned and whispered "Happy Birthday Baby." I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing his soft lips "Thank you soo much I love it but you didn't have to do all of this for me!" He smiled a toothy grin, "Nothing is too much for you." He said pulling me into his arms. We walked around hand in hand greeting friends and relatives.

But I knew that I was searching hoping to see him, his big goofy smile and his bright blue eyes. I was so selfish wanting him to be here at the party my boyfriend had planned for me. I looked up. A pain shot through my chest as I looked into those pools of blue. The pain they showed unbearable to look at. Kiba spoke first "Hey Naruto glad you could make it! And you too master Jiraya!" I hadn't noticed the man's presence until now. Master Jiraya a close friend to my father was standing next to Naruto; Jiraya was also Naruto's godfather who used to take care of him when he was young. I smiled at the man "Hello Master Jiraya what a pleasure it is to see you" I said politely "Yes it has been quite a while, Lady Hinata and you've grown soo much since the last time I saw you! You've grown up so much! Well ignore my rambling!" he let out a booming laugh "Have a great birthday!" I smiled "Thank you!" he walked off mumbling something about finding my father.

My eyes then returned to him he looked at the ground then to the wall trying to hide what I had seen before. "Hi Naruto I-I'm s-soo glad you c-came" he smiled a half smile "Yeah me too," he said with a slight amount of sarcasm. Then he smiled a big fake smile that I could see right through "Well see you later." He said his voice dismal. Then he walked away. I sighed here it was this melancholy feeling I always got whenever he walked away from me _Why did I feel this way!_ Kiba grabbed my hand and began pulling me to our table "Come on!" he said smiling.

Our table was the longest one at the front of the dining hall it was covered in a light purple table cloth and vines with pretty pink roses draped along the sides, the dishes were covered by name tags that were placed gently upon napkins folded like swans. I looked at him puzzled, he shrugged, "Haha I'm not that creative it was all Sakura and Ino." I giggled it was just like those two to do something this extravagant. Everyone at our table sat talking about this and that. It was Me, Kiba, My father, Hanabi, Kiba's parents and sister, and Neji, and, Tenten at the table. I sat down as Kiba went to go get a waiter.

**********_Naruto's POV ***********_

I walked steadily Jiraya leading me with a strong hand on my shoulder, we greeted our friends and I sat by idly as he bantered with various women. I stood leaned up against a column, thinking of her. _She looked so hot why did she have to look so hot all the time?_ I sighed in frustration. "You thinking about her again Baka?" he said his voice startling me "Ahh damn you Teme! Don't do that" I said angrily he smirked "Relax will you!" I rolled my eyes and turned away. Sauske put a hand on my shoulder "Let's go to our table Baka." He led me to a large table.

I sat with, Sauske and Sakura, and Ino and Sai. _just my luck to be stuck with all the couples_! I couldn't stop myself from staring at her at the head table in perfect view of my seat. I sat there looking at her she was everything I wanted and more sweet beautiful and caring she was no doubt the girl of my dreams.

An hour or so passed and we had eaten dinner and dessert was on the way. I sat there knowing that I had to tell her how I felt even though she didn't feel the same way. I have to tell her now! Just then desert came. A piece of yellow cake with purple frosting, I rose to my feet and began moving little by little but before I could get to her, Kiba got up, microphone in hand. "Excuse me everyone can you please take your seats. I have something I need to say to Hinata." He said his voice shaky.

I slinked back to my seat _man this guy really got on my nerves_. He grabbed her by her delicate hand and pulled her up on the podium she turned a shade of light pink. I loved when she did that she was so cute her blush gave her a natural beauty that I just couldn't describe.

"So umm Hinata we've been together for 6 and half months now and I just wanted to let you know that I love you soo much you're amazing your sweet, kind, beautiful and a very good cook." There was a bit of laughter that rolled through the crowd. "So umm…" he got down on one knee. Rage boiled up inside me I gripped my chair so tightly a huge crack appeared on it I couldn't do this anymore I wasn't going to sit here idly and watch this.

_******* Hinata's POV ******_

He got down on one knee my heart beat quickening. "You're the only girl I love the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" He said his voice nervous. He pulled out a little blue box and opened it up revealing a beautiful gold ring with a square diamond in the middle. It glimmered in the light of the chandelier making it look like the sun. I stood there in shock my mind blank. I looked down at the crowd their faces reassuring. I looked at my father who nodded. I looked back into Kiba's dark eyes. "Yes!" I said he put the ring delicately on my left finger then scooped me up into his arms kissing me passionately as the crowd clapped in excitement. I looked at all the happy faces in the crowd. And that's when my heart sank I saw his back heading for the door. Something inside me screamed don't let him go. The clapping died down. As I slid out if his arms, I smiled fakley "Wow I need some fresh air!" I said my eyes still focused on his back. "Alright fiancé." He said kissing me on the cheek, oblivious to the distress in my voice.

I walked slowly my pace quickening as I saw the doors closing. I heard Sakura and Sauske right on my heels. I reached the doors my heart beating so fast it threatened to beat out of my chest. I could feel the warm tears on my face. I saw him standing there his back to me walking away. And at that moment I let all my emotions run free. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I pressed myself against him in an effort to make him stay. "Please don't go." I said softly my voice quivering.

AN: Hey guys thanks for reading! I just wanted to let you know if this wasn't obvious already that whenever it's not Naruto's POV it's Hinata's POV I just didn't want it to get confusing!


	7. Confessions

_**Chapter 7**_

So here's Chapter 7! Hope you like it! Please R&R ;]

_*******Naruto's POV******_

I stood there frozen not knowing what to do or say to her. Just having her arms wrapped around me felt right I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her for eternity never letting her go, But I couldn't let this go on any longer I had to tell her how I felt now. The anger and frustration boiled up inside me. I grabbed her hands and put them in mine then I turned her around.

"Why did you come you here? Why do you care if I leave? You're engaged why do you even care?" I yelled at her. She looked at me her tears stopping her face serious.

"B-Because I-I just w-want y-you to be h-here on my birthday!" She said before she broke down the tears streaming down her face I pulled her into my arms supporting her.

She looked up at me burrying her head in my arms "Please stay." She said softly her voice cracking

I looked at her. Letting go of her and pulling away I couldn't do this anymore.

"Hinata I can't just sit by idly and watch you get engaged to him! I can't just watch you be with him! Ahhh! Damnit Hinata I love you!"

The words I wanted to say the most finally spilled out of me. She stood there wide eyed just staring at me. I turned around and began to walk away the pain unbearable. It felt as though someone had stabbed me right through the heart. I tried to ignore it walking faster my pace quickening into a run. I ran down the streets wanting to get away from it all from everything that had happened I was such an idiot why did I tell her! I knew she wouldn't feel the same! I slowed down panting hard. I stood on the sidewalk looking down at my feet and grabbing at my hair.

"Ughh why do I love her soo much!" I screamed out in frustration. Just then I heard a voice behind me.

"So Uzumaki you love her?"

I turned around to see Neji Hyuuga with a bunch of thugs gathered behind him. I looked at them puzzled they gathered in a circle around me.

"I'm going to tell you something, you're never going to get anywhere near Hinata again. Do you understand me?" He said firmly

I stood there the anger I had coming to a boil. Neji was Hinata's cousin he had always acted like he was superior to everyone else the guy was a real jerk. I wasn't going to let him push me around and I wasn't going to stop seeing Hinata no matter what!

"No!" I said "You can't push me around Neji! I'll see Hinata no matter what!"

"Is that so?" he said smirking at me as him and his thugs gathered closer.

_****** Hinata's POV (back tracked a little bit) ******_

As I watched him walk away I fell to my knees the cool mud smearing against them, the street lights beating down on me hot as the sun on a summer's day. I felt as though this whole time I had been stuck inside my own safe house unwilling to accept the truth, but his words had shattered them.

"Damnit Hinata I love you!" Was ringing in my ears, at that moment when my safe house shattered I knew that I loved him. I had loved him the whole time I had just been reluctant to admit it to myself I had pretended it wasn't true this whole time. I sat there wishing he would come back, and gather me up into his arms. _Why had I been so stupid? Why did I let him walk away? _I sat there unknowing, unfeeling completely numb.

Sakura who had seen the whole scene from the door stoop alongside Sauske, rushed over to me.

"Hinata are you ok?" she said shaking me. I looked at her my mind blank.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Then she put an arm under mine and led me up the stairs and through the door. I felt out of it like I was unconscious but still awake. She pulled me into the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

"Snap out of it!" She yelled, I shook my head the cold water brining me to my senses.

She looked at me."Are you ok now?"She screamed the frustration in her voice evident.

"I'm sorry, I just…" I said trailing off the tears already rushing down my face. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I get it but you have to figure this thing out. Do you love him? "She said her eyes questioning.

I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking of him, finally seeing myself, not that girl the unrecognizable girl.

And with all the confidence I had I said finally to myself and to her, "Yes."

She looked at me smiling "Good for you!" she said.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Babe? You in here?" Kiba said.

I stood there wide eyed how could I tell him? How could I tell him that I loved Naruto? I didn't know what I would say. But I knew I had to do it.

The party was over now, and my father's words were still ringing in my head "Come to the Hyuuga Complex tomorrow I need to have a word with you." He had pulled me aside to tell me this. His eyes were so cold and uncaring this was normal for him but it was more so than usual. I sat puzzled wondering what caused this sudden change.

But before I could think about it Kiba grabbed my hand and began walking me to the car.

"Some night huh?" He said excitedly. "I'm so happy right now, I'm glad that were going to be together for the rest of our lives!" He said.

"Yeah." I said knowing everything he was saying was never going to happen. I didn't want to hurt him, I knew I loved Naruto but Kiba had always been there for me.

I tried to push these thoughts aside. When we reached the door to the apartment he turned me around and kissed me passionately. "I love you so much." He opened the door still kissing me. He picked me up into his arms but I stopped him.

"I'm really tired I just wanna go to sleep." I said sliding out of his arms.

"Oh come on babe it's our engagement night! Live a little!" He said begging.

I sighed trying to shake him. "Come on! Let's have some fun! And then we can plan our wedding!" He was drunk I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he moved in closer to me.

"Kiba stop seriously." I said sternly, but he just kept trying "But Hinata! Come on let's do this! " I was so done with him right now. I was tired and I needed some sleep. He grabbed my arm.

I couldn't hold back my anger any longer. "Stop! Just stop! I can't do this anymore! I slept with Naruto!" I was panting heavily feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

He stood there looking at me wide eyed. "You what?" he said his voice filled with anguish. I had hurt him the one thing I didn't want to do what could I possibly say to him?


	8. The Truth

_**Chapter 8**_

Here's chapter 8! Thank you so much to all my readers, love you guys!

We stood there both of us speechless, unable to say anything. He stared at me wide eyed his gaze boring into mine, but I looked away I couldn't look at him I couldn't face this.

Then he spoke his voice angry and filled with rage "When? Why? How could you do this?" he stared me down.

I stayed silent the tears already streaming down my face. I couldn't do this I needed to get away I needed an escape. I headed for the door reaching for the handle but he grabbed my arm.

"Answer me Hinata! This isn't a game anymore! I want the truth now!" he yelled at me the anger in his eyes like nothing I had ever seen before.

I fell to my knees the pain crushing down on me like the weight of the world was balanced on my weak shoulders. The tears poured from my eyes in a perpetual stream. He stood above me looking down on me.

"It was when y-you were a-away he t-t-took me o-out on a-a d-date and then w-we were watching a m-movie and…" I said between sobs.

He looked at me his expression filled with disgust. "Get out!" He said his words like daggers digging into my already broken heart.

"K-Kiba, I-I never wanted t-to hu-hurt you! I-I'm s-sorry!" I said my voice cracking.

He turned away from me "Just go Hinata!" I could hear the pain and anguish in his now calm voice.

I sat there unable to move, my body numb. He walked away slamming the door to the bedroom. I grabbed the handle to the door and used it to support myself.

I got up and walked out the door and there I was in front of his door. I needed him right now I wanted him right now. But how could I face him? How could I look him in the eyes? He confessed his love for me and I just stood there and said nothing to him.

So I took the elevator down to the lobby and went out of the building. I walked and walked on the cold quiet streets not sure where I was walking to or when I would stop.

_****** Sasuke's POV ******_

We walked out of the party and down the sidewalk the expression on her face worried.

"Are you worried about Hinata, Sakura?" I said looking into her bright emerald green eyes.

She sighed still walking. "I've never seen her like this, she was just so distraught and I know I can see it in her; she truly loves him," she said, her voice melancholy.

I looked at her "I know, it's the same thing with Naruto. He's never been so in love."

She stopped and stood there. "I just don't know what to do to help them," she said putting her head in her hands.

I grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Don't worry, okay? They are going to work this out, I know they will. That Baka will do anything for her, I know it," I said soothingly.

She smiled at me. "Thank you Sauske," she said. Then she pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "I love you, you make me feel safe."

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, she looked so hot in her short red dress.

"You're not getting away that easy," I said playfully kissing her neck.

"Sauske!" she said giggling, our lips meeting.

That's when I heard a raspy voice," H-Hey not I-In front of m-me T-Teme!"

I let go of her and looked down the street. "Is that you Baka? Where are you?" I said laughing.

I looked around puzzled "D-Down h-here!" he said, his voice cracking.

I looked down the street and there he was on the ground under a street lamp. And that's when I knew that something was wrong. Sakura must have known it to for we ran to him at the same time.

"Naruto are you okay?" she said frantically, as she looked him over.

He had been beaten up he was cut and bruised all over. "Are you alright Naruto?" I said.

He smiled with his bloody teeth. "W-What's wrong T-Teme?" he said between coughs, "Y-You look w-worried."

"You Baka!" I yelled at him, he laughed weakly and looked at Sakura who was already on the phone.

"…Yes," She said, "I need an ambulance here right away!" she said calmly. "…Yes thank you! Yes I'll check him right now Doctor Tsunade!"

"W-Wait what a-are you do-doing Sakura? I-I'm f-fine," Naruto said trying to get to his feet but failing, and falling back down hard.

"Don't try to get up Baka, you need to go to the hospital," I said sternly.

Sakura began examining him asking him to move his arms and legs until the ambulance arrived. They loaded him in and Sakura and I decided to tag along.

I stood there anger boiling up inside me. Who could have done this to my best friend? I didn't know who, but I was going to find out. I pulled out my phone knowing that the only person that could truly help him find out the truth wasn't here.

_******Hinata's POV******_

I was still walking aimlessly on the barren streets passing strangers with shadowy cold faces. I felt so numb so unfeeling and cold. I looked down at my left hand my ring shinning brilliantly in the street light. I pulled it off and put it in my pocket. The thing I had to do most to convince myself that I was ready to be happy, ready to stop lying to myself, ready to be with him.

I was going to do it going to find him, when my phone rang. The shrill tone frightening me. I looked at it not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" I said puzzled. A familiar voice answered me, "Hinata? It's Sauske."

"Oh Hi, what's up?" I said puzzled wondering what he wanted and why he could possibly be calling me.

"It's Naruto," he said sternly my heart beat quickening at just the sound of his name.

"He's been hurt, well beaten up to be exact." He said softly.

My heart dropped, "I'll be right there." I said no explanation needed.

Then without even thinking I started running, sprinting, to him, to my destiny.


	9. Together?

_**Chapter 9**_

Here we go chapter 9! Hope you like it! :] Please continue to read and review! Love you guys3

I reached the hospital my heart beat uncontrollable as sweat trickled down my face in a small stream. I panted in short quick breaths but I kept going despite my exhaustion. I was determined to find him.

I pushed open the doors and sprinted to the front desk the receptionist looked at me her brows furrowing at me, I didn't blame her I was still all dressed up in my black dress and heels and not to mention how sweaty I was.

"Can I help you? "She said still looking at me strangely.

"Yes, Can you tell me where Naruto Uzumaki's room is?" I said between pants.

She grabbed a clipboard her eyes scanning over the paper slowly then she turned the page.

"Ohh here it is!" She said smiling, "Room 26 on the second floor!"

"Thanks!" I yelled back as I sprinted away.

The women cocked her head her gaze still puzzled. I ran into the elevator my heart beat quickening as it dinged on the second floor. I walked quickly down the hall frantically looking at the numbers on the doors. Desperately wanting to see him to know he was okay and that he would be okay. And that's when I saw it room 26 UZUMAKI, NARUTO it read, my face getting hot just looking at his name.

I looked at the closed door, and gathered all my courage I was ready to finally do this to see him, to be with him. I knocked lightly, hearing the sound of light footsteps heading towards the door.

Sakura opened the door smiling, in her nurse's dress. "Hey he's getting checked out right now, but I'll come get you when were done! Sauskes in the waiting room he wants to talk to you!" she said.

I nodded and walked down the hall following the signs to the waiting room. I came around a corner and saw Sauske sitting calmly reading the paper. He looked up hearing my heels clacking against the white tiled floor.

"Hey Hinata." He said smiling slightly.

"Hi Sauske," I said, feeling a little awkward, I had never really had a full out conversation with him. I sat down next to him, and then he placed his paper down.

"Hinata, listen Naruto was beat up really bad, I think he's going to be okay, but He wouldn't tell me anything that happened or even who did that to him I think it's because he doesn't want to bring anyone else into this with him," he said his expression getting angry," But the point is I think that you're the only one that could find out what really happened. Hinata I need you to find out." He said his voice serious.

I could tell Sauske was actually really worried about Naruto, which worried me. My mind flooded with questions, what could have possibly happened? Why wouldn't he tell anyone what happened? Who in the world could have hurt him? I sat unknowing if I could find the answers. But I had to try, and I would try.

"I'll try my best!" I said smiling at him.

He nodded as we heard the sound of footsteps nearing the room, "Hey guys!" Ino said all dressed in her nurse's uniform, "You can see him now." She said.

She led us down the hall way. And I felt my heart beat quicken and my face get hot. I had to tell him right here and right now that I loved him.

But I stopped short as I pulled open the blue curtain splitting the room. His eye was swollen and black and blue, he was cut all over and bandaged everywhere. His right arm was bound up in a sling and his forehead was taped up with gauze.

I was in shock, why did this happen to him? What kind of monster could have hurt him so badly? I could tell that whoever it was had planned this out they had done this on purpose he was beat up too badly for this to be just a random mugging.

Then our eyes met, those bright blue pools boring into mine. I winced as he looked away from me not wanting me to be there.

"Naruto…" I said quietly looking at him desperately needing him to look at me to say anything to me.

Just then I saw the nurses begin to exit the room, I turned around to see Sauske motioning for them to leave he gave me a thumbs up and then left.

We were all alone now just me and him. We were so close to each other yet the distance between us felt like thousands upon thousands of endless miles.

I walked slowly over to him, his eyes still focused on the wall to his left, but all I could see was him and nothing else.

When I reached his bed I got down on my knees kneeling beside him. "Naruto, I'm sorry, sorry that I did all this to you, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never meant for it to be like this, I thought I was living the perfect life until you came back, And the first time we were together I knew that my life was never perfect and it would never be perfect without you. I know how angry you must be at me and I understand that but I just needed to tell you that I love you! I love you Naruto so much that it hurts!"

I had done it I had told him everything that I needed to hot tears trickled down my face. As I sat there unmoving, for I felt as though all my strength was gone, as though it had slipped right out of my body along with my words. He still sat unmoving. So I got to my feet.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

I took two steps forward but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't go." He said pulling me into his arms, Even though one was broken. I laid there next to him never wanting to leave this spot.

_*** Naruto's POV ***_

She laid here in my arms now her warm bodying lying against mine I wrapped my arms well arm tighter around her knowing that this is where I needed and wanted to be.

Just hearing those words the words I had needed to hear the most.

"…but I just needed to tell you that I love you! I love you Naruto so much that it hurts!" She had said

"I Love you too Hinata." I whispered softly in her ear.

She turned to me her eyes red as tears trickled down her soft rosy cheeks. But I wiped them away with my hand.

"Don't cry! I will do everything in my power to make sure you never cry again No matter what!" I said confidently.

She buried her head in my chest and I ran my bandaged fingers through her soft violet hair.

Then she looked up again this time her expression filled with worry, "Who did this to you? What happened?" she said her eyes boring into mine questioningly searching for the answers I looked down.

"I'm fine Hinata! It was nothing you need to know about really! It was nothing?" I said trying to reassure her.

But she still stared at me knowing I was lying to her. But how could I possibly tell her that it was her family that had done this to me because they didn't want me with her? There was no way I could.

"Look I was just walking down the road when a group of thugs beat me up. They wanted my money. Okay?" I said hoping this would satisfy her.

"Okay..." She said her eyes still on mine I could tell she knew there was more to it than what I was saying.

I grabbed her left hand messaging it softly then I looked down shocked. I had expected my fingers to run over the smooth diamond on her ring finger. But it wasn't there it was empty. I looked at her puzzled.

She half smiled, "I told Kiba," she said softly "I had to, I knew that I loved you and only you." She said.

I smiled hugging her, knowing that she was all mine now. Then I pulled her closer to me and our lips met. I kissed her passionately. Knowing that all I had longed for was her lips against mine.

Then she lay in my arms smiling as she shut her eyes. I sat there watching her sleep. Knowing that I loved her and she loved me. And At that moment I hoped that this would be it that we could be together, but I knew that this wasn't the end of our troubles. I heard Neji's words in my head as I shut my eyes, "…you're never going to get anywhere near Hinata again!" I knew no matter what I had to protect her.


	10. A Choice

_**Chapter 10**_

So here's chapter 10! Sorry it took so long I hope you like it please R&R! This update is just spelling and such plus I forgot a word haha sorry!

_***Hinata's POV***_

I woke up to a sudden vibration coming from my right pocket. I reached into it and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said sitting up.

"Hinata where are you? Do you realize what time it is?" my father's shrill voice rang through the other line.

I paused for a second remembering that I had a meeting with him this morning at the Huyga complex.

"Yes. I'm sorry Father I'll be there shortly," I said softly.

"I expect you here at 1:00pm sharp," He said harshly.

"Understood." I said before hanging up.

Then I began to look around I had slept in the hospital bed a light blue blanket covering my legs. I tried to move slowly out of his battered arm trying not to wake him but he was already up.

He sat up slowly and looked at me rubbing his eyes groggily.

Then he smiled at me as his vision cleared, "Hey there sleepy head," he said putting his good arm behind his head.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" I said running my fingers over the cuts and bruises on his cheeks.

But he grabbed my hand and gently held it in his own. Then He pulled me into his arms holding me tightly.

"I'm going to be ok don't worry about me Hinata." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I burrowed my head into his chest feeling the warmth radiating off of him. I laid there in his arms never wanting to leave. But a nurse came in and told me she had to change his bandages.

Outside the door I met Sakura and Sauske who had gone home that night and were in fresh clean clothes while I was still dressed in my heels and dress. But I didn't have anywhere to go. I no longer had a place to call my own.

Sakura saw my distress and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey why don't I take you to our apartment and you can shower and I'll get you some fresh clothes." She said softly

I nodded my head slightly thinking of how Kiba was hoping he wasn't hurting to badly I loved Kiba I realized as a friend and I wanted to make sure he was ok I pondered going back to the apartment and explaining to him why I had done it and how much I loved Naruto but I knew he would never understand, never forgive me.

It was only 11:00 so I decided to go back to Sakura's for an hour to shower. She got me a short tight purple dress.

I looked at her "Don't you think this is a little tight on me?" I asked innocently

She smiled "Oh will you stop you look hot! And I know Naruto will like it." I looked away my cheeks turning pink.

Sakura giggled, "So what are your plans for today?" she asked

"Well right now I want to go back and see Naruto and then I have to go see my father for a meeting at 1."

"Oh what's that about?" she said cringing.

She knew just how judge mental and strict my father was.

"I don't know." I said shrugging, "He just told me to come to the complex, last night."

Then she sighed and looked at me as I there was more she wanted to say. And she said it softly but just loud enough for me to hear.

"How's Kiba?" she said.

I sighed looking away from her," He hasn't called or anything not that I would expect him to, I feel horrible Sakura although I know I don't love him I still care. I'm wondering if I should go see him see if he's okay."

Sakura half smiled, "You have to face him eventually I mean you have to get your stuff and all."

I sighed knowing she was right, but she dropped the subject and as we walked to her car we chattered about her wedding and she showed me the pictures of the bridesmaid's dresses they were really pretty, they were short and strapless a baby blue color.

When we arrived I went up to his room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him say.

His voice sounded much better not as raspy as last night.

I peeked my head in and smiled when I saw his bright smiling face.

"Hey there you are!" he said happily.

But as I walked closer his mouth dropped open. I looked myself up and down wondering what was wrong with me did I have a stain on me? Was my dress ripped? I looked at him puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned as to what it could possibly be.

His cheeks turned a bright red "Umm… Well it's just that… That dress looks…really… good on you…" he said his eyes following the curves of my body.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms, "You're so cute you know that?"

I giggled and He pulled me in to a Kiss his lips moving passionately against mine he wrapped an arm around my waist. He was mine and only mine.

"How are you feeling?" I said softly

"A little better now that you're here," he said putting a hand behind his head.

But I looked at him with regret wishing I hadn't let him leave the party. I knew from the minuet I saw him that this was no random mugging whoever did this wanted to hurt him wanted to beat him up badly they were trying to prove a point.

"Hey" he said "Don't worry about me okay I'll be out of here in no time. But in the meantime here's a key to my apartment I know he kicked you out so I want you to live with me."

He looked down not wanting to meet my eyes as though he was afraid I'd say no.

But I pulled him into a tight hug his muscular body holding me tightly.

He placed the key in my hand and then a nurse arrived with his lunch.

"Hey I've got to get going I have a meeting with my father at 1."

He looked at me puzzled, "What's that about?"

I sighed "I'm not sure he just asked me to come last night."

"I also need to tell him what happened before he hears it from someone else. " I said it knowing

He looked at me deeply be careful okay?

"Why would you say that?" I said looking at him.

He looked away "Well you know your dad hates me and all."

There was something he wasn't telling me something he was hiding. But the nurse told me to leave so I kissed him softly on the cheek before going on my way.

I walked down the path to the complex and soon it was in view.

Its familiar towering shadow looming right in front of me I came here seldom for it brought back bad memories for me.

I remembered the days when I was a little girl I was never good enough for my father's expectations. I moved out the first chance I got. The Huyga family had no need for me anymore. For my younger sister Hanabi would take over the family business in my place and poor weak me would go and live the average life.

I walked in the giant metal gates and then into the main house. I peeked into the family room and found my father sitting in a chair while Neji sat on the couch.

He looked at me sternly "There you are we've been waiting for you." He said

"I'm deeply sorry," I said before taking a light bow and sitting beside Neji.

"Hinata I have called you here today because Neji bought a certain matter to my attention something that he saw last night..." my father said.

My heartbeat quickened as millions of thoughts passed through my mind at once.

_What had Neji seen? He couldn't be talking about..._ My thoughts trailed off no; no it can't be I reassured myself.

"Hinata," my father said, "He saw you talking to the Uzumaki boy you know the one you dated back in high school?"

I froze my eyes dead set on the ground.

"Is this true Hinata?" he said coldly

There was nothing I could do nothing I could say, I sat there motionless.

He sighed deeply "Damnit Hinata! Can you ever do anything right?" he said banging his fist angrily against the small coffee table to his left.

I cringed these were words that I always knew we're true but he had never expressed them to me.

He kept going, "What did you do with him?" he sneered.

"Did you sleep with him?" he yelled.

I sat there still unable to move the pain weighing on me like the weight of the world was on my shoulders.

He sat up now I looked at his legs afraid to see his face. I knew his expression it was horrified, disgusted.

He banged the table once more. "You better tell Kiba, you two are-"

I felt his eyes move to my left hand, he saw the vacant spot where my ring once was.

"The only good thing you had Hinata the only good thing, " he screamed.

"That Uzumaki boy isn't good for you that's why I made you dump him back then,"

He yelled.

He sighed "I suggest you try to make up with Kiba, because If you continue to see the Uzumaki boy things will happen to him next time he might not be so lucky." He said coldly as if he were slapping me in the face.

At this I stood up unable to sit quietly any longer.

"It was you!" I said the anger boiling up inside me you did that to him!

My father smirked, "Yes, Neji and a few of the others and he deserved it."

I looked at Neji but he wouldn't meet my eyes. Then I turned back to my father.

"How could you he's not dirt he's a human being and I won't let you-"I screamed at him, but he cut me off.

"If you want to keep him safe you better go find Kiba and pray he takes you back." My father sneered at me before storming out of the room.

I ran out the warm tears already beginning to fall from my face I ran to Naruto's apartment and crawled into his bed I laid there crying I couldn't do this I wouldn't do this. I loved him so much I couldn't let them hurt him i knew I'd I stayed with him they would kill him I had to protect him no matter what but I couldn't leave him he was my destiny the one thing I knew was true about myself he had brought the light back into my eyes, I had never been this strong, he was where I belonged but I felt so defenseless how could I do this how could I save us?


	11. The Quiet Before The Storm

_**Chapter 11**_

Hey Guys here's chapter 11 sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please R&R hope you like it!

_**** Hinata's POV****_

My eye lids fluttered open and I took in my surroundings looking up into the sky light. The sun was setting and the evening sky was bright with an array of color, Orange and pink melting into deep indigo. I must have fallen asleep in Naruto's bed. I had slept hoping that when I awoke it would all have been some crazy dream, And Naruto would be holding me in his strong arms but it wasn't if I didn't do something my father would kill Naruto.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom looking in it at my disheveled appearance black lines of dried mascara ran down my blotchy red cheeks. I turned on the faucet and took a handful of the cool water into my hands then I splashed my face with it. I looked into the mirror and saw her once more that girl the stranger with the cold lifeless eyes. Who was I anymore? The people I had hurt Kiba, My father, and now was Naruto next? I wouldn't let this happen to him. I had to stop this before it started. I had to fix everything I had to make things right again no matter what the cost. I walked over opened the door and walked over to the all too familiar navy blue door across from me and knocked on it lightly.

_****** Naruto's POV******_

"Sakura when can I get out of here!" I said loudly this place was like hell, no ramen, no getting up, no good T.V., and worst of all no Hinata. Well for the moment.

I sighed wondering where she could be and if she was okay. She hadn't returned after her meeting with her father. I desperately longed to know that she was okay, that she wasn't hurt in any way shape or form, the waiting was making me restless.

"Naruto will you calm down!" Sakura said her shrill voice ringing through the curtain on my left.

"Baka will you stop it, you're not getting out of here until you're cured and I don't think they can cure your disease." Sauske said jokingly walking over to the foot of my bed.

"Hey shut up Teme!" I yelled back at him sticking out my tongue.

Sakura walked over to us calmly taking her time as she looked over my charts.

"Now," She said, "Let's take a look."

She stood there for a while examining the charts and occasionally looking up at me then returning to the papers to write stuff down.

"Ahh! Can you just tell me if I can go or not!" I said impatiently. I couldn't stand this waiting anymore I needed to get out of this place.

She glared at me "Shut up and have some god damn patience will ya!" she screamed.

"Ok you two calm down." Sauske intervened in his usual cool voice.

"Let me go see Tsunade and see what she thinks would be best for you." Sakura said as she walked out of the room, but not before kissing Sauske on the cheek.

"So" he said, "What's your problem why do you want out of here so bad?"

I sighed, looking at the wall.

"What are you worried about anyways?" he said crossing his arms, "She'll be fine she's with her family." he said looking at me.

I turned and glared at him, "That's what I'm worried about." I said.

He looked at me puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Her family…they're cruel…" I said feeling an immense anger beginning to boil up inside me.

Images of the first time I met her family flashed in my mind. Her father was cold man he always put her down. Her sister and Neji were no different every one of them thought she was weak and incapable of doing anything right. They weren't nice to her and now that they knew that she was with me, they would be even worse.

Sauske looked at me wanting an explanation.

I decided maybe it was time I gave him one. I had to protect Hinata from now on I would let no one hurt her.

_****** Hinata's POV******_

It seemed like an eternity had passed as I stood there, I wish I could take back my bold move. _Maybe I should just leave, I'm so stupid! _I thought to myself. I heard the sound of things banging around. But before I could run, the door opened. I stood there frozen tears beginning to blur my eyes at what I saw.

This man was not the man I had known, the man I had been dating for 6 months, the man I had loved. He was completely disheveled. His hair was in a mess of knots and it looked as though it hadn't been washed, His face was unshaved and his eyes were glazed over and bloodshot, His clothes were stained and messy, and in his left hand was a bottle of beer.

"Well hey there babe you finally realize how much better I am than him." He slurred. He was drunk his breath smelt profusely of alcohol.

"Kiba… W-What happened to y-you…?" I said barley able to push the words out.

"Wha-What do you mean I'm just the way I've always been, goooood old me." He said smiling.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the apartment which was a mess. The carpet was stained all over and beer bottles littered the floor.

I sat him down on the couch taking the beer bottle from his hand.

What had I done to him? Had I made him resort to drinking, I had made him destroy himself, I would never stop hurting the people closest to me would I?

Kiba was my best friend and he had done this to himself because I broke his heart.

I was truly a monster.

I went to the coffee maker which was covered with dirty towels and a couple of dirty dishes. I moved them aside, and got a large mug out of the cabinet. Then I took a small K-Cup from the cupboard and waited for it to finish.

He looked at me smiling drunkly, and waving but I looked away from his gaze the tears beginning to fall from my cheeks.

"Hey why don't we uhh ya know have a little fun…" He said grabbing two bottles from a nearby bag.

I ran over, tears flooding my eyes, and grabbed the beers throwing them into the trash.

"Hey I was gonna drink those!" he said angrily.

I brought over the warm coffee, "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better." I said lightly I couldn't look him in the eyes, my body threatening to collapse from the pain in my chest.

He pushed the coffee away watching it fall to the ground staining the white carpet. He began laughing hysterically.

I felt the pain pulsing through me but I couldn't give up, I couldn't just let him do this to himself.

A sudden confidence suddenly came over me and the words shot out of me like bullets, "Kiba Stop! Stop doing this to yourself! You're better than this! And if you really loved me you would get yourself together and stop this! I care about you, you are one of my best friends and I don't wanna see you like this so please just stop!" I screamed.

I looked up at the dumbstruck Kiba in front of me, as she put her hands over her mouth, in shock. _Wow where did that come from?_ I thought to myself.

He looked down at me his eyes filled with pain, "I'm sorry Hinata… I didn't know… I just…" he slurred, unable to find the words.

I sighed, "Its fine Kiba just please get yourself together I don't want to see you like this again! Okay?" I said giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back, "I got it." he held up his head with his hands, he was really hung over.

Just then there was a light knock on the door. Who could that be? I slowly walked over to the door cracking it open. And there in front of me stood a tall girl with long wavy black hair and deep jade eyes she smiled slightly at me before looking away.

"Ohh… Umm… Hi… I uhh… I came to bring Kiba the food I just picked up… I just ran out quickly… I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you… you must be Hinata… he always talks about you… I'm so sorry…" the girl said half smiling, she turned to walk away but Hinata stopped her.

"No wait! Don't go I was just leaving! I just had to check up on him he's just a good friend, thats all." I said reassuring her.

The girls eyes lit up, she looked past me to Kiba who had buried his head in his hands. "He's gonna need you right now." I said grabbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Then I walked away closing the door behind me. Although I didn't know the girl I understood her, she had that look that same look I once wore. A look of desperation, to be needed, of true concern, a look of pure and true love. I had once had this look for Naruto and now she had it for Kiba.

I realized that I had done something right for once, and I had helped Kiba. I had given someone who would truly love him. I had given that girl the man she deserved.

I walked over to Naruto's apartment putting the key in the lock but, the door was already open so I walked in with a look of pure confusion on my face. Then I saw him as he stood there leaning on his crutches his face and arms full of band aids and bandages.

He smiled brightly at me putting a hand behind his head, "Hey there beautiful!" he said happily.

I ran up to him wrapping my arms around him. I realized that Kiba had given me something as well by letting me go he had allowed me to be with the one I loved, we had both helped each other.

I sighed although it all felt alright now I knew it wouldn't remain this way it was as though a storm was brewing and it was just getting started. This was the quiet before the storm…

Hey guys! Sorry I waited soo long to post this chapter I've been super busy lately! I've had so much going on but hope you enjoyed it please R&R!

I would also like to give a special thanks to Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover, my beta reader! Thanks soooo much!

Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover- hello... i hope i did a good job.. review! please? And

SPREAD THE WORD!  
>There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...<br>So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.  
>SPREAD THE WORD!<br>copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors..


End file.
